How Draco Told His Parents
by IntendedMistake
Summary: A prequel to How Draco Found Out(Realization) "It's a she! Where in Merlin's name did you think I was gay?" "Well, you were always obsessing about that Potter boy, so I assumed..." At her mother's comment, Draco glared at his father and grumbled, "Thanks a lot, dad." "Son, I told you to be discreet, back in the days, not babble everything that you saw to your mother."
1. Chapter 1

**A prequel of 'How Draco Found Out (formerly known as Realization).' Can be read seperately. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would not have to worry about my ruined Sooneung(Korean SATs)**

**AN: I wrote this in between finals at school so...**

* * *

><p>The Malfoys were having a ususal family dinner in silence with only clinking of knives and forks to be heard. Nobody seemed to have any trouble eating - well that is except for the unfortunate heir of the family. He was nervously fidgeting around his food, which was slowly getting onto Narcissa's nerves (although her husband was nonchalant about it - he wasn't even caring to look away from his Daily Prophet)<p>

"Okay, that's enough. Draco, what is the matter with you today?"

"Nothing." replied Draco, a little bit too quickly.

"I did not raise my son to have such bad eating manners, so there has to be something."

"..."

"Oh, will you just say it already?" snapped his mother, and added "Put away the paper while eating!" to Lucius, which finally got Lucius' attention.

"Cissa, what is the matter with _you_?"

"I just had a bad day. Nooni won't listen to me as well as she used to. It's like I'm losing her...She's not going to die, is she?"

"Well, if she does you have our son to blame."

"_Lucius_!" "_Father_!"

Mother and son exclaimed at the same time.

"What?"

"I only freed them, not killed them." Draco went on after staring at his father in disbelief.

"And Nooni is the most magical being here! She's practically bound with this family! If she dies, she goes down with this family! It means the end of the family line!"

"Well, it's not like our son is going anywhere at that department, is he?!" Lucius shouted back at Narcissa, pointing at Draco with his finger.

"We don't know about that until we as him!"

Now Narcissa was standing and pointing Draco with her finger.

And then there was silence - until Draco opened his mouth.

_Here goes nothing_.

"Well... you see... about that..."

"Oh! Are you seeing someone special, sweetie?"

"Um...I don't think you'll like it-"

"You're not gay, are you?" her accusation soon turned into confirmation"You're gay, right? I mean I'm fine but your father-"

"Mother!" "Cissa!"

"What?"

"Cissa! Sit down will you? Let our son do the talking. And do not make hasty conclusions."

Narcissa sat down on her chair while Draco gave his father a mouthed _thank you_.

"Um... Okay. I've been wanting to tell you for a long time...It's that I'm going to need the Malfoy ring so I can propose to-"

"Oh!" squealed Narcissa. "Lucius did you hear that? Our little boy is purposing! We're going to have grand babies after all!"

"Cissa, stop interrupting the boy. I want to hear if our future daughter-in-law is actually a girl or not."

Draco couldn't believe it.

_My father thinks I'm gay, too? Okay, now I'm starting to feel insecure about masculinity_"and I want to know her name or his-"

"It's a _she_! Where in Merlin's name did you think I was gay?"

"Well, you were always obsessing about that Potter boy, so I assumed..."

At her mother's comment, Draco glared at his father and grumbled, "Thanks a lot, dad."

"Son, I told you to be discreet, back in the days, not babble everything that you saw to your mother."

"What-"

"Let's just drop this since now we know our little boy isn't gay. You were saying?"

"I was saying I'm planning on proposing to Hermione Granger."

He clenched his eyes as he said her name. He wasn't afraid - nor ashamed. He was every bit proud of his girlfriend and if his parents have problem with that- than so be it. He was ready to risk being disowned, anyways.

When he said that he expected his father threatening to disown him while his mother trying to clam her husband and failing miserably because of all the crying.

What he didn't expect was his mother squealing. "_Hermione Granger_?!"

_Here we go. Let the show begin. _He thought sarcastically.

"I know Mother. Look I don't care about our pure line-"

"No, sweetie, I'm happy for you."

"and yeah yeah grandpa would be rolling in his- wait what?"

"I'm glad." she said and corrected "_We_ are happy" looking pointedly at her husband.

"_You are_?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, as hard as it may seem to believe I came to respect that girl when she helped restore our family name." Lucius said in an indifferent way, like he was talking about today's dinner menu.

"She was a lovely girl at the charity events we hold every year."

"A brilliant one, too" added his father.

"Invite her over. I want to see for my eyes that this isn't a casual relationship."

"Uh..okay..But you don't have to worry about our relationship being casual. We stopped being that three years ago."

"_Three years ago_?" said Narcissa and Lucius at the same time.

"Yes?"

"And you didn't tell us?"

"I'm sorry?"

"That's it. Before proposing you better introduce her to us properly."

* * *

><p>He searched for his girlfriend at a muggle cafe called Star something, where they planned on meeting.<p>

He found her at a cozy corner reading a book. He smiled.

"Hey." He said warmly.

His girlfriend looked up from her book and replied "Hey." with a warm smile.

She put the book down and looked at her boyfriend as if she wanted to say something; her boyfriend had the same look as well.

"I want to-"

"Draco, I have-"

They said at the same time.

"You go first."

"No, you go first." said Hermione, giggling.

"It's like our first date, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the good, old times. So you were saying?"

"Uh...I..uh..I finally told my parents!"

"Okay..?" She was slowly panicking in her mind.

_He's not breaking up with me, is he? I can't do this alone. Not right now._

"And they want to meet you."

"Okay..._What_?!"

"I know it seems weird but they seem to be pretty fond of you."

"..."

"I promise they'll behave." He added quickly with 'pretty please eyes' when his girlfriend said nothing.

_Oh, not those eyes. Damn him. He knows I can't resist those eyes._

"Okay, fine."

"Thank you. _Thank you_. I really do think they want to know more of you. And I want you to be close, since-" He caught off mid sentence when he realized what he was about to say.

_Are you stupid? What girl wants to be proposed in a cafe through a conversation?_

"Since?"

"Since nothing. Never mind. What were you going to say?" He quickly changed the subject, while mentally trying to kill himself.

_Smooth. Real smooth._

Hermione visibly paled at his question, but he was busy killing himself in his head to notice.

"It's nothing really," _Yeah right._ She thought. "I'll tell you after meeting your parents." _If you'll still have me, that is._

"Oh, okay. I'll pick you up at six tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not a new chapter.**

I just want to say the sequel for this story already exists...I guess.

It's called 'How Draco Found Out' formerly known as 'Realization'

So, if you didn't know about it go and check it out! ...please?

Follow/Favorite/Reviews are always welcomed and loved!

(But Reviews are my personal favorite..just saying...you know)

Also, I might write some more one-shots related to this world? AU?

I'm going to name all of it by starting with 'How Draco...'

So keep your eyes opened for the littlest clues that might mean a new one-shot!


End file.
